The present invention relates to a piece of furniture for storing prepared meals carried on individual trays, which is adapted to receive a certain number of prepared trays for storing them between the moment of preparation thereof and the moment of distribution to those persons for whom they are intended.
More precisely, the piece of furniture according to the invention, which is either a fixed cabinet or a trolley, is also adapted to heat those dishes carried on the trays which are to be eaten hot.